The present invention relates to a semiconductor device equipped with a logic circuit employing integrated injection logic (hereinafter referred to as IIL's).
Multi-functional IC's employing bipolar elements (hereinafter referred to as bipolar IC's) having a variety of functions have been realized due to the progress in electronics engineering and a high degree of customer demand.
A logic arrangement adapted to bipolar IC's can be represented by an IIL which can be formed by the same process as that used for the production of bipolar elements, and which can further be highly densely integrated.
The inventors have forwarded the study regarding bipolar IC's in an attempt to produce an IC having more functions and a larger scale by using the above-mentioned IIL's. From their studies, they have found that, in forming a logic circuit of a large scale, it is essential to provide a bipolar logic circuit with a circuit which is capable of completely controlling the transmission of signals by clock signals in the same manner as a transfer gate or a clocked inverter consisting of MOSFET's.